the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love
and Lindsay Kellerman]] Love is a deep, powerful, and ineffable emotion of attachment to, and affection for, another being or beingsLove at Wikipedia. It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Someone full of hate (such as Mr. Stupid NoHead) who has never known it even once in their entire life, cannot understand love's full properties. Love is one of the hardest and strongest kinds of both mutantry and magic and as such, there is a room devoted to the study of it in Transylvania Quarters. Love is also quite possibly the most mysterious branch of mutantry and is extremely difficult to comprehend. History B.C. era During the Battle of Noawen, Sir Analdas' love for his friends prompted him to take responsibility for nearly throwing them aside, prompting them to help him destroy the tyrannical Lord of the Stone. 15th century Anna Porter's love for children (and possibly all sentient life) prompted her to save the life of Edward, a young boy forced to joust with the Earl of Ren, by projecting a Shield. 1940s When Matt Clark was killed by a lion, the love of his sister, Lily Clark, prompted the latter to initiate the lion's death through her friend Hiram. This event not only made her resent the beast, but also feel no respect or love for the entire lion species. 1990s Throughout the 1990s, Sheriff Bladepoint's tender feelings for Roxanne Waterston drove him to hide in her presence while they were on the run from the NoHead Empire. In 1995, Sheriff Bladepoint's love for Principal Hayden pushed him to attack Mrs. Twisted NoHead with Darkness-oriented superpowers. Bethany Donner's love for her family pushed her to attempt to kill Hayden, even though she really did not want to. 2000s Around the 2000s, Jena Kamen's love for Elizabeth Pace changed her character a little by the fact that she stopped trying to obtain negative attention . 2008 In 2008 Steven Thompson tracked down Bailey Bastian and attacked him. His friend, Tony, felt a gut instinct that he should help Thompson and came to his rescue, awakening the power of love. 2010s 2012 In 2012, Charles' love for Valiera Nelson changed his character a little by the fact that he began to trust his instincts and lose some of his fears''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy. 2013 Rose Johannson, who was deeply in love with Andre and close friends with Charles, drastically joined the ranks of the Cavaliers of Thornton, believing that Natalia Thornton would tear down the old system and allow her to be with Andre. Andre, however, refused to follow her on that path. During the events surrounding the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen began one of the most powerful romantic relationships in mankind. Around 2013, Zach Kellerman's love for Bridgett Kellerman changed his character a little by the fact that he stopped bullying people just for fun. 2014 Rotta may have married Greg Hecks out of obligation for her family's beliefs, but her true love is Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead, on the other hand, did not reciprocate, as he cannot understand love due to his upbringing, although he does value Rotta's talents and loyalty. 2015 Nolan Coulson had fallen in love with Erica, but she did not reciprocate, and rejected his many advances, the last one leading to him impulsively killing her, and then himself out of regret. Erica never found true love due to never having found a man worthy of her standards. 2016 On 16 January, Summer Petersen asserted her love for Steven Thompson even after he was horribly scarred in battle by forces of the International Alliance, stating that she did not care how he looked and that all the scars proved was that Thompson was brave. On 7 October, the love two parents felt for their fledgling newborn children caused them to provide them immediate medical care through an "amazing" neonatal team. The twins were quickly taken to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, where they were kept in incubators, receiving vital fluids through intravenous lines and breathing with the help of mechanical ventilators. Six days after her birth, Titanium Girl's condition was stable enough for her mother to hold her in her arms for the first time, which gave her a "huge boost." She wrote an article about their miraculous birth, which was featured on the front page of an issue of ABC Australia. 2019 In 2019, Amarone Chalsey's love of Bridgett Kellerman pushed her to flee back in time, and then Chalsey begged Mr. Stupid NoHead to promise to spare her when he went to murder her daughter Lindsay Kellerman. after she refuses to stop shielding her daughter ]] In that same year on Saint Nicholas Day, Zach's love for his wife and son caused him to stand face to face with the darkest mutant in millennia (Mr. Stupid NoHead) on his own in an effort to give his wife and child time to escape. Also in the same night Bridgett's love for her daughter Lindsay protected her against Mr. Stupid NoHead . Around this time, Tyler Grant had fallen deeply in love with Meghan Allen, and betrayed his family's beliefs in mutant prejudice to be with his love. He used mind control in order to attract Allen to him, but ceased subverting her it once she was pregnant, thinking that she would finally love him in return or at least stay so he could help their unborn child out of love for it, of which Meghan did neither. 2020s 2020 Baby Intelligence's ability to love made him different from Mr. Stupid NoHead. He had something worth fighting for while the Dark Lord could never understand the power of love. Baby Intelligence's love for people even made him offer Mr. Stupid NoHead a final chance of redemption. Lucy McCallin's love for her daughter drove her to abandon her public support of Baby Intelligence and attempt to turn him, Force Baby, and Baby Strength over to the NoHeads in an attempt to get Annie back when she was abducted by them. The love Force Baby had for his master, Baby Intelligence, and for his cousin, Baby Strength, led him to accompany his master to Tsala in an attempt to rescue Baby Strength from Mr. Stupid NoHead, an endeavor their love for him prompted them to retry, with far greater success. Baby Intelligence's love for Lindsay Kellerman allowed him to both physically and metaphorically bond with her enough to use the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan effectively. In the end, the love felt by the second apprentice of Merlin for his friends caused him to sacrifice himself to the Dark waves Mr. Stupid NoHead's corpse generated. Carol Wilcox's love for Ammon Dorber was shown to have became mutual all year during a party following a Crodela match and ended up kissing her. Carol later said that his love for her always made her more assured of her own strength . 2030s On 22 May, 2031, Lindsay Kellerman managed to escape from the Tower of Reincarnation and Hell Burnbottom when the echoes of her old friend came to her aid in the form of a ghost. 2040s 2050s In 2054 because of her love for her cousin, Ramona Meyer could not bring herself to harm Centauri when he attempted to kill her in defense of the hologram pit. 2070s In 2070, Master Intelligence's love for his friends pushed him to turn against his old friend Centauri and attack him. 2100s When the S.M.S.B. was taken to the Palace of Despair during the Asian Revolution, Telekinibabe begged and pleaded with Mella Montgomery to interrogate him instead of Lindsay Kellerman, because he deeply loved her . Nature There is a difference between love and a simple, short-term infatuation, such as a crush. Steven Thompson developed a crush on Helen McKeen and their relationship broke apart because Thompson was more romantically attracted to Summer Petersen though he remained friends with McKeen. Charles had a crush on Valiera Nelson since they were sixteen which promoted him to do several nice things for her. This crush turned to love. There is also a difference between true love and obsession as true love meant someone doing everything for their beloved's happiness. On the other hand, obsessive love meant desperately attempting to be loved even though their true loves did not reciprocate their love, either through entrancing their lovers, or doing dangerous acts to please their lovers. This was the case with Tyler Grant Senior for Meghan Allen, and Rotta Hecks for Mr. Stupid NoHead. Love is also an incredibly dangerous emotion. It causes people to act in extreme ways, both bad and good. These dangerous aspects of love are the main reason why the Love Chamber within Transylvania Quarters is always locked. Love and power Love has a profound effect on mutantry. Love is the only protection against the lure and power of the Darkness, which come from hateful emotions. Those who are filled with hatred, such as Mr. Stupid NoHead and Ramona Meyer, can be inflicted great pain and even death by the power of love. It appears that those who abuse the power of love, or apply it for the sake of those who have an affinity for the Darkness, usually suffer some severe backlash, based on the Second Law of the Fundamental Laws of Mutantry. A prime example is seen when Meghan Allen employed mind control to subjugate the man she genuinely loved. This subjugation led to her being abandoned and left to die in despair (along with her powers being drained from the sorrow), when she lifted the control off her besotted. Behind the scenes ''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads Upon traveling back in time, the love Baby Strength feels for his master Baby Intelligence causes him to risk his own life in order to save him from Daphine, during the latter's duel. This love is returned when Baby Intelligence jumps in front of his pupil when a Death beam is aimed at Baby Strength. Baby Intelligence is later found after the battle to be furious at Daphine for even attempting to murder his pupil. However, this comes from a non-canonical source. ''Ronald Potter series (Mutantry-Force) Sometime in 200 BBY, Ronald Potter developed a crush on Annabelle Skywalker. In 199 BBY, the love Potter felt for his future wife (Annabelle Skywalker) caused him and his best friend (Ammon Kendels) to head down to the underlevels of the Jedi Temple to rescue her from the clutches of the Sith.Ronald Potter series However, as this series takes place in the DIT-Star Wars Universe, and The Super Babies is part of Mutantry-2001, this is not canon either. External links * Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Love